


Hidden Predilection

by ddhAaarr



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Revolution, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Crossover, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddhAaarr/pseuds/ddhAaarr
Summary: When you are given a chance to live, you must catch it with all your might.When you live in a suffocation hole it is difficult to get a break, but if you really are lucky, maybe someone will come to your aid.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens/ Francis Kinloch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hidden Predilection

"So ... are you getting married?"

A look of uncertainty was planted in his eyes, which wavered around nowhere.

While the opponent had his eyes on his English cup (he hadn't even drunk it, the honey tea was getting cold) he played with the spoon moving around his rough fingers, the reflection turning his face pale; a straight golden hair that was dropped on his forehead without any care and with a blue bow tamed in a ponytail, blue irises as fresh as the sea and as far away as the sky combined with dark eyebrows populated in curves without any expression specific. Behind her the sun was intoxicating with its splendor, the spring flowers were expanding from it; Fresh airs enraptured the home, which pleased the family environment with more joy than they already had. But why did he feel the opposite?

"Yes."

He looks at it prudently, raising his head slightly, hoping that his marine domes did not give him away. The eyes are the window of the soul.

The other brought his fingers to his lips, touching him as he processed what the aforementioned said. His fingers slowly lowered toward his glaucous-hued tie, he squeezed it slightly as the expression on his face changed, and he said:

"What a joy, John!" Gave her best smile and stared at him. "It was about time, you were taking too long."

"Too…" he repeated.

"When will you tell him ...?"

"Tell everyone," she made up her mind and looked at Francis, "without exception."

They held their gaze for a moment.  
The looks were no longer the same.  
They felt like two strangers in a withered garden without a single flower to save, what was once something beautiful is now terrifying; now they had to plant gardens for themselves where they could save themselves, without having to get tangled up.

"Fantastic."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope my English is good, if you see a mistake you can let me know, I would appreciate it.
> 
> I have to clarify that this mini-story is based on the book «Maurice» by E. M. Forster (Which by the way is very good, it also has a movie. I recommend it). I think the characters fit like a glove. I'm not into making stories (Because then I lose my imagination and don't finish it), but I'm anxious about this awful project? (I'm on vacation, so I will develop this as it should).
> 
> I also want to improve with my storytelling, so I would greatly appreciate if someone gave me a criticism or opinion.
> 
> P.S. Maybe I'll post this in Spanish.
> 
> Main Characters Guide:
> 
> Maurice Hall = John Laurens  
> Clive Durham = Francis Kinloch  
> Alec Scudder = Alexander Hamilton


End file.
